


Isn't Death Ironic

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Isn't Death Ironic

Seth found it ironic that James died the way he did. Not by his own hand, even though James had tried before. Seth had never really considered James living for a long time, but he hadn't really considered him dying. And never this way, never not his own way out. But by someone else's gun, someone else's hand. 

   It was ironic.

   He had never really thought about James dying, even though he knew that eventually James would succeed if he tried hard enough. Seth had never really thought there was anything he could do about it, aside from watching James all the time. Seth wanted James to live, of course, but he didn't want to make James's life miserable. So he left James alone most of the time. He always assumed that their time was limited.  But he had never really thought about James actually dying, especially from a murder. 

   Seth had gotten a phone call from James late at night. He had heard James's breathless voice on the other end. 

   "Seth?" He had softly said. Seth knew immediately something was wrong. 

   "James! What's wrong? Do you need help? Oh my god, James, what's wrong?" A few seconds later, he got a response.

   "Seth, I got stabbed. I don't know who it was, but Oh my god, there's so much blood!"Seth started breathing fast, this wasn't happening. But he forced himself to be strong, because James needed him.

   "Where are you!?? I'm going to call an ambulance, okay?" Seth was freaking out now, and headed out to the car. 

   "I'm across from the club, in the alley." Seth ran out to the car. 

   "I'm calling 911, okay? I have to let you go."

    "Wait, Seth, don't leave me..." But Seth had to, he needed to save James. He had to. He took a breath and hung up. He called 911 and drove to where James said he was. 

    It was too late when he got there. The ambulance was there already, and Seth could see paramedics covering a body. He ran over, and got there in time to see James's face before it was covered. It was pale but peaceful. But James wasn't meant to be peaceful. He was meant to burn, to be beautiful and colorful as he went. Not that he wasn't still beautiful, just paler, quieter. Seth cursed himself. James was dead, and Seth was thinking about how beautiful he looked dead.

    What was wrong with him? He couldn't even cry that night, instead his tears came a few days later, as he knelt, wracking in sobs over James's grave. How could they do this to him? He wasn't sure who they were. Maybe it was the universe, or death. 

   Isn't Death like that, sneaking up in the most unexpected ways. 


End file.
